Special Forever
by GlitterKitty39
Summary: Jasper sees his best friends new born baby sister and knows she will always be special forever to him
1. Chapter 1

Jasper couldn't believe it. She was actually coming. The new baby was actually coming. And he was so excited.

He still could remember the day that Edward's mom told him, Edward, and Emmett that the toys brothers would be getting a new sister. He already knew what a sister felt like. He had his own. She was older than him by a couple years. Jasper and his sister Rosalie were best friends with the Cullen kids. They lived right next door to Emmett and Edward. Jasper and Edward were the same age of four, while Emmett and Rosalie were six.

Jasper was always over the Cullen's house and considered it his second home. He would go there when he wanted to play, when he was upset, or when he needed a place to go. He was over there more than his house.

Jasper could remember the day clearly. It was right before Halloween in October. The kids were at the Cullen's and their parents had an announcement to make. We all thought it was something like a trip or a new toy; no one thought a new baby would be the surprise.

"Well me and your father have to tell you guys something," Esme said to the little boys staring back at her. The boys just stared waiting for their parents to tell them.

"Guys. Your mother is having another baby. Soon you two are gonna have a new baby brother or sister. Isn't that exciting," Carlisle said to the kids so they could understand. Emmett jumped to his feet and ran around yelling he was so excited. Jasper sat and smiled happy about the news, but Edward got up and stomped up the stairs to his room. He was not happy about the new baby.

Edward went through this stage of not talking to anyone and brooding over everything. When I would come over he wouldn't talk or play. He just stayed in his room a lot. So while he was up there I was down in the kitchen Esme and Emmett talking about the baby a lot.

Throughout the months we learned that it was going to be a girl. Emmett was even more excited to have a baby sister to protect since it was his job as older brother to do so. Edward though got even more upset. At least with a baby brother they would have some stuff in common. What was he supposed to do with a sister? Edward really didn't want to admit it, but he was upset about not being the baby anymore. He wasn't going to be spoiled and coddled anymore. It would all be the new baby's attention.

During Christmas everyone got stuff, even the baby got some toys and clothes. Edward was happy to get everything he asked for and couldn't wait to play with all of it. This was one of the only days he was excited about the day.

A little after February Carlisle and Esme told the kids the baby's name. It was going to be called Mary Alice Brandon. But we were all going to call her Alice for short. Everyone was excited about this, even Edward since he helped pick out the name Alice. Jasper and Emmett just couldn't wait for the baby to get here.

Soon it was June and Esme and the family were going to the hospital. Jasper and Rosalie went with Edward and Emmett to wait for the newest addition to their family. After a couple hours the baby had arrived. Everyone was a little excited. Some more than others.

Jasper and Emmett were the first ones in the room and ran over to see Esme. They all took turns and after Emmett, Jasper could hold her. When Jasper took her in his arms he looked down at her and knew from that moment he would always love her. He would be anything she needed. A brother, a friend, or a buddy, he would be there. He leaned down gave Alice a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"You will always be special to me, no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four years since Alice was born. Edward had warmed up to his little sister a lot. He plays with her, like a big brother should. He is so protective of her. She's like his own personal porcelain doll. Emmett on the other hand can't be around her enough. He's always playing with her, and protecting her from anything that can harm her. Jasper might as well be her brother. He would give his life to make her happy, just like the other two would.

Alice was waiting at home for the boys to come home from school. She hated that it wasn't summer. It meant she had less time to spend with her boys. She loved Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Emmett loved spending time with her even though he was ten and she was four. He didn't care if his friends laughed because he spent time with his little sister. Edward was different he loved her and would spend all the time he could with her but when his friends were over Alice was stuck with Jasper. Not that she minded, jasper was probably her favorite out of her brother's friends.

The bus pulled up outside and Alice ran out the door. The kids got off and Alice ran straight to Emmett. He pulled her in to a great big bear hug, spinning her around in circles. After Emmett put her down she ran over Edward. When she got to him she went to hug his legs. Before she could Edward pushed her off and walked by her. She fell to the ground with a thud and started screaming.

Jasper hurried up to her and picked her up to get her to stop crying.

"Will you please put her down? She doesn't need to hang on us as soon as we get home," Edward shot at Jasper after he picked her up.

"Edward chill out. She isn't use to us being gone all day. She has to get bored and lonely by herself all day, "Jasper answered him.

"That still doesn't give her a reason to be all around us all the time," Edward said annoyed. "Plus she better not bother us when our friends come over," He emphasized to his little sister.

"Man Eddie, why do you always act like this before people come over? She's our little sister. What's it matter what our friends think of her. Unless they don't like her then we'll have a problem," Emmett said to his brother.

"I just don't think she needs to be with us every second of every day. Plus when we do have friends over all they want to do is hang out with her because Jasper insists on always having her with him," Edward said as he stormed into the house.

Jasper and Emmett just stood there. Alice started crying again from Edward yelling. Jasper gave her to Emmett and ran inside to talk to his best friend.

Jasper ran up the steps to Edwards's room to find him sulking by the window.

"Hey," Jasper said," what's wrong."

"I just hate how she gets so much attention all the time," Edward said turning around. "You and Emmett were my friends. Mine. Then this girl comes around and you guys leave me."

"We still hang out with you. We just try to keep Alice happy. I know you don't think so but you love her. We all do. We just want to keep her happy and protected," Jasper told Edward.

"Why do we need to protect her? She should be able to take care of herself. I mean we take care of ourselves kinda," Edward said quietly.

"She's littler then us. She needs protected. I heard my parents talking about having to watch out for boys for Rosalie. They think Emmett has a crush on her. I guess when Alice gets older boys are gonna want to have a crush on her too. You're supposed to not want boys to have a crush on her," Jasper ended his speech with a huff.

"That's Emmett's job to protect her. He's probably going to want to kill whoever has a crush on her. Plus she doesn't even like me," Edward said turning to face the other way.

"Edward are you serious. That little girl loves you. She always wants to be with you. You're her big brother. You and her are gonna be friends one day I bet. Come on our friends are gonna be here soon," Jasper said getting up from Edwards bed.

They went outside to find Rosalie and Emmett talking to a group of friends. Alice was on Emmett's hip and she was playing with Rosalie's hair. Edward walked over to the group and took Alice from his brother. He took his friends inside and they all played with Alice until everyone had to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

It is Alice's first day at school. She was going to be a kindergartener. She would be going to the same school as Edward, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Rosalie. Jasper and Edward would be in fourth grade so they would just be right down the hall from the kindergarten wing, but Emmett and Rosalie were in sixth grade so they were in the building next to the elementary one.

Alice ran down the stairs. She wanted to eat breakfast before Emmett made his way down to the kitchen. She greeted her mother and sat down in her chair. She was excited to be going to big people school. Emmett came down and ruffled the little girl's hair while she giggled. He grabbed his food and sat down to eat. Edward slowly climbed down the stairs and slumped down in his chair at the same time the Hale kids came running in the door. Jasper gave Alice a big hug and sat down next to her.

"So Alice," Jasper started, "are you excited about your first day of school."

"YES," Alice screamed, "I've been waiting to be a big girl and go to school like everyone else forever. Now I don't have to wait for you guys to come home to play with you."

"You can't just come up to us Alice. You have to stay in the kindergarten wing. We only see each other at lunch and were all with our friends," Edward shot at the little girl.

"Edward Antony Cullen, be nice to your sister. If she needs help you help her. It's a big thing starting school. I remember you were so nervous you made me co…"

"MOM. I don't need you to tell me what I did four years ago," Edward said groaning.

"I think it's great that Al's starting school with us. I miss seeing her all the time. Even its just at lunch, I can still check on her to see what kind of nasty boys think they're going to have a crush on her," Emmett said smiling.

"EWWW boys are nasty. I don't like boys they give people cooties. I rather play in the dirt with them then kiss them," Alice shrieked.

"Well I hope it stays like that. Or we might have a little problem. I'm just saying I'll have to beat up the first guy that tries to kiss you Alicat," Emmett told her.

Soon the bus came and it was time for the kids to get on. Emmett and Rosalie sat together and Jasper and Edward sat together, so Alice sat down in the only open seat. Next to a tan boy with black hair.

"Hi I'm Alice," Alice told the boy trying to be polite.

"I'm Jacob," the boy said.

"I'm going into kindergarten and I'm really excited. What about you," Alice asked the boy.

"Me too. But I'm not excited I don't know anybody," Jacob said to Alice.

"Well you know me maybe we can be class partners," Alice said trying to calm him down.

"I hope so," Jacob said as the bus pulled into school.

When Alice got off the bus jasper was waiting for her. Edward stood in the background because he didn't want to be seen with his little sister. Jasper gave Alice a huge hug, told her good luck, and if she needed anything to just come get him. Alice reassured him she would be fine because she had a new friend and ran off to her classroom pulling Jacob behind the whole time.

Alice and Jacob got to sit next to each other in class because Cullen came after Black. They learned arts and crafts, music, they even learned how to read a little. When lunch came around Alice was excited to tell everyone about her day. The kindergartners walked down to the cafeteria in a straight line and they sat down at the table. All the grade were coming in and Edward and Jasper would be there ant minute. Jasper entered first. He looked around the room and jogged over to Alice's table.

"Hey Alicat how's your first day of school going so far," Jasper asked when he got over to the table.

"I love it. Jacobs my new bestest friend. We even sit next to each other in class. We learned so much stuff today and I love my teacher," Alice just kept rambling.

Edward walked over to the table and pulled jasper.

"Come on. You don't have to act like you care," Edward said annoyed.

"I do care. I want to know how she is," Jasper shot at his friend.

"Whatever just hurry up," Edward said walking away.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants say it's time for me to go now so bye see you later Ali," Jasper gave Alice a quick hug and left.

Lunch was soon over. And everyone went back to class. Alice and Jacob had a fun time together until it was time to go home. They sat together on the bus ride home until Alice had to get off. They waved goodbye and Alice skipped home, excited to tell everyone how her first day of school went.

When Alice got to her house she ran up to Emmett and gave him a hug. She went inside and put her book bag down. After she grabbed a cookie and climbed the stairs to her other brothers room. She knocked and waited until Edward said come in. she walked in the room and looked around. Edward always had the cleanest room. Emmett's was a complete mess and Alice's was just cluttered with clothes and toys. She went over to Jasper who was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap.

"What do you want Alice," Edward said annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how your day at school went," Alice said quietly.

"It was fine Alice. It just would have been better if all of my friends didn't keep asking me where my sister was," Edward told her.

"They were fine. They just wanted to know if she liked school," Jasper shot at Edward.

"No they kept bugging me because she's the cutest and everybody loves her," Edward said sarcastically.

"You're being ridiculous Edward," Jasper said annoyed.

"No it wasn't. She ruins everything. First she ruined our house and now she's taking my friends," Edward said. He quickly thought about what he said as Alice started crying. She got down from Jaspers lap and went to the door.

"Well I guess I won't talk to your friends. I don't want to upset you," Alice said running out.

Edward slumped down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Why do you do that. You love her she's your sister," Jasper asked his friend.

"She just I don't know. I don't mean too. Everybody else just loves her and I don't know how to act with her," Edward told him.

"You know you have to talk to her," Jasper said.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. I know," Edward said getting up to fix things with his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward knew he had to fix things with Alice. He walked down the hall to her room and knocked on her door.

"Can I come in Al," Edward said through the door.

"NO," Alice screamed through the tears falling down her face.

"Please I really want to talk to you," Edward pleaded. Alice opened the door.

"So now you want to talk to me," Alice asked him annoyed.

"That's what I wanna talk about," Edward said sitting down on Alice's bed. Alice walked over and sat by him. Edward pulled Alice on his lap.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Edward started.

"Why don't you want me to talk to your friends," Alice said while looking up at her brother.

"I don't know. It's just," Edward started, "I just. I feel like they like you better than me."

"Why would they like me better then you? You're my big brother," Alice told him.

"Because you're you. You're a cute little five year old who sees nothing wrong with anything or anybody. You can brighten up any ones day just by smiling or laughing," Edward said looking at her.

"But there still your friends. They still come over to play with you," Alice said.

"They come over to see me, but end up drifting on to you. I mean I should blame Jasper he's the real problem," they both laughed," he just wants to be around you. Sometimes I think he's only my friend because you're here."

"That's not true. At least you have friends. I only have the people that come over for you guys. I just try to make friends with whoever I can so I won't be lonely," Alice said quietly.

"You have friends. You have Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and didn't you just make a new friend today at school," Edward told her.

"But Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are your friends. I don't have any real friends. Emmett's my brother. Rosalie's just there and Jasper is your best friend he just puts up with me," Alice said.

"Are you kidding? Yeah Rose isn't the best but Emmett and Jasper would do anything for you. If Jasper wasn't my friend he would still be coming around every day to see you. You're probably his favorite person in the whole world," Edward told his sister.

"Would you?" Alice asked.

"Would I what?" Edward asked confused.

"Do anything for me," Alice asked.

"Of course. You're my little sister. I'm a big brother it's my duty to protect my sister from anything," He told her smiling. Proud of his progress, Edward got up to leave. Just as he was about to open the door a little voice came from across the room.

"Edward why don't you like me," Alice asked looking like a sad little puppy waiting to be adopted.

"I do like you Alice. It might not always seem like it. But I said you're my little sister and I have to protect you. I just wish everyone didn't like you more than me. I do like you though. Actually I love you Alicat," Edward said meaningfully. He turned to leave to have little arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too Edward," Alice told him. After Alice let go Edward left the room. He went back to his room to talk to Jasper. From the talk they had both of the kids knew things would be different between them forever.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now February. School has been in for five months and everyone was doing fine in it. Emmett was struggling but passing like he did every year. Rosalie was passing everyone up like always. Edward was getting amazing grades but brooding for getting a question wrong. Jasper was just being the average student. And Alice loved kindergarten. She learned to read and write and even how to say the alphabet backwards.

Other than Jacob, Alice hasn't made many friends. She tended to be too loud and outgoing when new kids came. She didn't care though, she was happy being best friends with Jake.

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch one day. The kindergarten was at their table and everyone else was at theirs. Jasper, Edward, and a few of their friends were sitting together when Lauren came up to them.

"Hi Jasper," Lauren said smiling to the boy. Lauren has been obsessed with Jasper for years. It was nothing more than a school girl crush though.

"Hi Lauren," Jasper said trying to be polite. Lauren pushed Edward away to sit down next to Jasper.

"So you want to go to the movies tonight," she said flipping her hair.

"No thanks. I'm actually hanging out with someone else tonight, "Jasper told her.

"And who would that be," She asked him.

"Alice. You know her. Edwards's sister. Little girl. In kindergarten. I promised id go over and watch movies with her tonight," Jasper answered her.

"Why are you hanging out with her she's like three? Wouldn't you much rather hang out with someone your age," she huffed.

"Nope. I like hanging out with Alice we have fun together," he told her getting up to empty his food. Lauren got up and walked over to Alice.

"Hi. My names Lauren. I'm Jaspers friend. Actually I'm his really good friend so if you could not play with him so much id like that," she told the little girl who was staring up at her.

"But I'm jaspers friend too. We're having a party tonight," she told her confused.

"Jasper can't have a party with you. He's having a party with me," she said and walked away. Alice was confused. She was supposed to be having a party with Jasper tonight. She got up from her table and marched over to where Jasper was sitting.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale I thought you were supposed to be having a party with me tonight," she yelled at him.

"I am Ali. We're watching movies all night I thought," he told her confused.

"Well I did too, but this Lauren girl said you were having a party with her," she told him crossing her arms. Jasper realized what was going on. He looked Alice straight in the eye.

"Alice I am not having a party with Lauren. I will never have a party with Lauren. I will though be meeting my favorite girl tonight at five for our party though." The bell rang and everyone had to go back to class. Alice was convinced for now and she couldn't wait for her party tonight.

After school Alice ran off the bus so she could set up for her party. Edward was going over a friend's house and Emmett was going over the Hales with Rosalie. They needed popcorn, pizza, candy, and drinks. They would have the whole basement so they could use the big screen TV and all the blankets and pillows. She took the bowls downstairs to set them up. When Esme got home from work she helped Alice make the popcorn and ordered a pizza.

Esme was glad Alice had Jasper. She really liked the boy and thought he was a good role model for her little girl. They always have bonded since she was born. Even though she had two big brothers she had a much stronger connection with Jasper. Esme hoped they stayed close like this for whenever Alice needed him.

Soon it was five and Alice was waiting by the door for Jasper. Jasper knocked on the door and Alice ran up to the door to open it. He walked in and they walked into the kitchen together. Esme and Jasper said hello to each other and Jasper carried the pizza down stairs.

Jasper loved having these little parties with Alice. It became a tradition for them. Once a month they would have a pizza and movie party in the Cullen's basement. It's been that way for years.

They usually watched little kid movies because that was all Alice could watch. He didn't mind though he just liked spending time with her. He never knew why but he always has. He still thinks about what he said to her when she was first born and he plans on never breaking that promise no matter what because she will always be special to him no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

School ended and it was summer. Everyone was glad that they could all be together. The older kids were glad that they didn't have school anymore. Alice was upset she couldn't see Jacob every day. It was her birthday though, so she was seeing everyone today.

Alice was super excited about her party. It was pink themed. She had pink cupcakes with pink icing, pink party hats, and everyone was supposed to wear pink. Alice invited her brothers, the Hales, and Jacob, all of her friends.

She was ready to get everything ready for her party. She wanted to hang streamers and blow up balloons. Edward and Emmett were lifting her up to put the streamers on the wall.

"So Ali you ready for your party," Emmett asked her after they finished hanging streamers.

"YES," Alice yelled, "it's going to be the bestest party ever."

"What do you want for your birthday," Edward asked her.

"I want this super mega Barbie doll with the matching outfit," Alice said jumping up and down. The boys knew Jasper got her the doll. He's been on the look for it for weeks. The boys didn't know what it was but Jasper always did stuff for Alice. Whatever it was he would do it.

"That sounds really…..pretty," Edward told her.

Soon it was time for Alice to get ready for her party. She was going to put her hair into curly little pigtails. She even got a new dress. It was pink with flowers and butterflies. She put on her black dress shoes and skipped down the steps to wait for everyone to come.

When someone came they got a goody bag. The bag had lots of candy and a sticker that said happy 6th birthday Alice.

Other than Edward and Emmett, Jasper arrived first. He said Rosalie needed extra time to get ready. Emmett didn't mind though he liked the extra work Rosalie put into herself. When Jasper walked in he picked Alice up and spun her around. He had to put her down though because Jacob had arrived. Alice squirmed out of Jaspers arms and ran over to her friend. She gave him a big big hug and showed him her house. Jasper couldn't help but feel a little hurt. This was the first time Alice had ever chosen someone else over him. The kids walked upstairs leaving the boys to talk.

"So how's your rejection," Emmett said turning to Jasper.

"What are you talking about," Jasper said trying to act surprised.

"Don't act like you don't know. You know your upset Alice chose Jacob over you. You can see it all over your face. You're a big boy you don't need a little six year old to make you happy," Edward told him.

"I'm not upset. She can hang out with whoever she wants I don't care," Jasper said walking away from the boys. Soon it was time for cake and presents and Alice was super excited.

Rosalie had gotten her a makeup set. Edward had gotten her a Barbie cd. Emmett had gotten her a big teddy bear. Alice was opening Jaspers present when she screamed. She had got it. She got the toy she wanted. She got the super mega Barbie doll with the matching outfit. She jumped up ran over to Jasper and gave him a big hug. After the excitement died down she went to open Jacobs present. She carefully unwrapped the paper and saw the prettiest book ever. The cover was pink and had a picture of Alice and Jacob. Inside were a bunch of random pictures and items that the friends had. Alice loved it.

"This is the bestest greatest present ever Jacob. I love it," Alice said hugging Jacob.

Now Jasper was upset he spent hours trying to find this doll. All for Alice to like someone's present better. He knew it wasn't right, but Jasper was jealous of a six year old.

**Okay everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews and everything. I appreciate them so much. I just have a question. Would you guys want me to skip ahead to when everyone's a little older and it can be a little more exciting instead of all the filler chapters or not. Please give me ideas on what you guys want a chapter about maybe it will make it in. please review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you. **

**Love Glitterkitty39**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not writing a lot I've just been really busy with stuff for school.**

It's been six years and everyone has grown up. Alice is eleven and in sixth grade. Jasper and Edward are fifteen and in tenth grade. Rosalie and Emmett are seventeen and in twelfth grade. Bella came to Forks and is now dating Edward. Alice and Jasper still are best friends, but now so are Alice and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett started dating in ninth grade. Its mid school year and the kids are having a movie night at the Cullen's.

"So what movies do you guys want to watch," Emmett said as everyone got downstairs.

"I think we should do some horror," Jasper said smiling.

"NO. NO. NO," Alice said stomping her feet.

"Oh why not Ali. Afraid you're going to be scared," Edward said punching her in the arm.

"I just don't like scary movies," Alice said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Don't worry Alicat you can sit with me and I'll protect you," Jasper said with a smile.

"Ugh fine I guess," Alice said even though inside she was ecstatic.

Emmett popped in the movie and sat on the chair with Rosalie. Edward and Bella took the one couch and Alice and Jasper took the other. Every time something popped up or someone screamed Alice would jump and pull the blanket over her head. Halfway through the movie and Jasper had Alice on his one leg from her jumping so much.

Jasper pulled Alice all the way on his lap when she jumped for the hundredth time. He knew if he didn't move her soon she was going to jump on something else and it wouldn't be pleasant for either of them. When he moved her Alice looked up.

"Oh sorry I'll move if you want," She whispered to him hoping he wouldn't make her.

"No you're fine. Plus you were gonna end up over here again anyway by the end of the movie," he whispered back.

"I just don't like scary movies. I don't like being surprised like that," She said sadly.

"We don't have to watch the rest of this. We can go outside on a walk if you want," He suggested.

"I'd like that," Alice said getting up.

"Where are you two going," Emmett asked them.

"For a walk. I'm tired of watching this movie," Alice told her brother.

"Well don't you guys have too much fun," Emmett said with a wink and a slap upside the head from Rosalie.

When Jasper and Alice got outside they realized how cold it was.

"Here take my coat," Jasper said taking it off.

"But then you'll be cold," She told him.

"Not if I do this," Jasper said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Anything to keep you warm," Alice said laughing.

The two just walked. Nothing was said but it wasn't needed. They were content just being with each other. Neither of them knew how much they meant to each other. They just knew that they didn't want to be without the other. Finally they made it back home and sat down on the porch. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm on hers.

"So how are you liking middle school," Jasper asked Alice.

"It's good. I was thinking of trying out for cheerleading though," Alice told him.

"I think you should. You have just the personality to be a cheerleader," He said smiling.

They sat in silence for a little longer when Alice spoke up.

"I just wish people liked me. I mean I've been going to school for seven years and I still only have one friend," She said looking down.

"What do you mean you have tons of friends," He said to her.

"No I don't Jacobs my one and only friend," She said still looking down.

"But you have Emmett and Edward," He said.

"They don't count," Alice snapped, "they have to be my friends. They're my brothers."

"I'm not your brother," Jasper said.

"So"

"So," he said picking up her head, "I don't have to be your friend. Yet here I am sitting outside in the freezing cold with you."

"You don't have to. You could have stayed with my brother," She told him.

"Yet I'm sitting here willing to do anything for you," He told her smiling.

"Thank you Jasper."

"For what," he asked confused.

"For being my best friend even when you didn't have to."

Jasper knew that wasn't the night he was hoping for but he didn't mind. He just loved being with his girl. Even if she only saw him as a brother he was okay with it. Because she was okay with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice was at her locker getting the things she needed for her next class. She shut her locker and turned around to Jessica and Angela right in front of her. She tried to push past them but they pushed her back into her locker.

"Can you guys move please? I have to get to class," Alice asked them trying to get away from them.

"We would, but I think you should be able to walk under us," Angela said.

"Very funny guys. But really I need to get to class," Alice said trying to push through them.

"What are you going to do about it? Call Jasper to come save you. News flash he doesn't care about the eight year old boy," Jessica said while laughing.

The bell rang and Jessica and Angela went to class. Alice just stood there. She didn't care that the bell rang. She didn't care she was going to be late to class. She didn't care about any of it. She just wanted to know what she had done to those girls to make them hate her so much.

Alice ran to the bathroom with tears running down her face. She threw her stuff on the floor and looked in the mirror. Did she really look like a boy? Sure her hair was short and she wasn't really filled out but she still looked like a girl. She kept crying and crying until she got so sick she had to throw up. This wasn't the first time she's done this. She does this around two times a week.

Alice picked her bag up and walked to her class after she was done crying. She told her teacher she was in the office but Jacob knew otherwise. At the end of the day he tried to talk to her but she just ignored him. Jacob knew what was going on and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Jacob picked up his phone and called the only person Alice would always talk to, Jasper.

"Hello," Jasper said surprised when he answered the phone.

"I think something's wrong with Alice," Jacob said as soon as he knew Jasper was listening.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked him concerned.

"A bunch of girls started bullying her again it really got to her this time. I just want to make sure she's okay, "Jacob told him.

"I'll go over and check on her. I'll call you after," Jasper said as he got in the car.

"Okay thanks Jazz," Jacob said and hung up.

Jasper drove to Alice's house as fast as was legal and pulled into the driveway. He jumped out and opened the front door. He called for Alice and when no one answered he ran upstairs. Jasper burst through the door just as Alice put the blade to her wrist. Jasper grabbed alice by the arm and pulled her in for a hug. When she was in contact with him they both started crying. Jasper stroked her hair while she shook with tears. They stayed like that for a while before Jasper finally spoke up.

"Why."

"Why not. They told me I wasn't good enough. I'm not. I'm everything they said I was. Short, tiny, gross, unliked. I mean you can't even tell I'm a girl half the time," Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"But you're none of that. You are gorgeous and don't need those girls to bring you down. Everyone loves you. I mean how could you not love you," He told her with a smile.

Just as Jasper finished talking Jacob burst through the door. He pulled Alice up and gave her a hug.

"Can I talk to Alice alone?" Jacob asked Jasper.

"Yeah I'll be downstairs waiting for Edward and Emmett to come home," He said while walking out the door.

Alice sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. Jacob sat next to her.

"You know you don't need those girls. They're just jealous of you. Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you don't need any of the drama they put you in," Jacob said while pulling Alice's head out of her hands.

Alice took her hand and turned it over. As soon as Jacob saw her wrist he gasped. He couldn't believe this little ball of fun and sunshine could ever harm herself.

"You don't ever need to do this again. I'll protect you from everything because you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I think I might be in love with you," he said and kissed the part of her arm that was ruined.


End file.
